


Morning Kiss

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote something cute, Its actually cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets up before Jack in the morning.He always thinks that the young Irishsman is so cute when he's asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kiss

The bright sunlight flooded through the window and onto Mark's face.He opened his eyes and groaned.He didn't even know what time it was.But he did know that it was early.He pulled himself into a sitting position,being careful not to wake the sleeping man next to him.

Mark smiled at Jack.He always looked so adorable when he slept.The young Irishsman lay curled up under the blanket,snuggled deep into the comforting warmth.Slowly and quietly,Mark eased his way out of the bed.It was hard,as Jack had been laying right next to him.After stretching,he headed to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

He checked the clock on the microwave.It was 7:00 in the a.m.Too early for his liking.Mark usually got up at around 10:30.He sighed and decided that maybe later he could catch up on the missed sleep.He grabbed a box of Lucky Charms from the shelf and began to fix himself a bowl.After filling it to the brim with milk and cereal,he made his way to the living room and plopped down on the couch.An hour later,he had already fallen back asleep.

At 9:45,Mark woke up,still tired.He decided that with nothing else to do,he would record something.On the way to the recording space,he stopped at the bedroom and peeked in.Jack was still asleep and in the same position that he'd been when Mark got up.Smiling,the older man walked over to the side of the bed.

He looked so freaking adorable,Mark couldn't stand it.The green hair,now fading back to its natural color,fell over his face and eyes.A tiny smile was visible on his lips.Mark had noticed that when Jack slept,he always had a smile.Leaning down,Mark pushed Jack's hair out of the way and placed his lips against Jack's own.It was a short kiss,but it was wonderful.

Jack's blue eyes snapped open,and he stared up at the man who had just kissed him."Good morning to you to,"he chuckled quietly.Mark grinned."Good morning,"he whispered.This time,Jack kissed Mark.This kiss was longer,but just as amazing.Mark climbed back into bed,deciding to record later.Jack snuggled up into his arms,laying his head on Mark's chest.They both fell asleep after awhile.


End file.
